Gakuen Hetalia to the Max
by magic-mint-pancakes
Summary: Max and the flock are enrolled into World Acadamy, a 'special' school for 'special' people. Turns out that 'special' means 'freaking-personified-countries.' So what's a bunch of flying bird kids doing there? Let's just say that this is going to be one crazy school year.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wish upon a star, I will never own Hetalia nor Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Don't you just love the feeling of the wind blowing through your hair, with your wings flapping easily in the sky, and your family laughing beside you, as if there wasn't a care in the world?

Well, scratch the last part because we were all very aware of blood thirsty wolf-men known as Erasers that were out to kill us all. And the whitecoats. And stupid old Jeb.

So, technically, we had a lot of 'cares' to worry about.

But, hey, we should enjoy our freedom while it lasts.

I breathed in the crisp fresh air, flying over to my best friend/second in command, Fang. "So, nice sunset, huh?" I asked, idly staring at the beautiful mass of oranges, pinks, and reds up ahead.

He nodded in response, watching the sunset as well. Typical of mister tall, dark and silent over here.

Angel, who wasn't as angelic as her name, flew over to me, as Gazzy, Iggy and Nudge played tag up ahead.

"Max," she started, her big baby blues staring up at me. "You know Dr. Martinez?"

AKA my mom. "Yeah, what about her?" I replied, my tummy rumbling at the mere thought of her. Man, I could really go for a chocolate chip cookie right now...

Angel brushed a stray blonde hair away from her face, before saying. "She has something important that she wants to tell you. And I think we should see what it is."

"Hm, ok then. I was thinking of visiting her anyway; we're close to Arizona and it's getting late," I said finally, curious about what she might have to tell us.

My leader instincts kicking in, I turned to the rest of the flock. "Guys, we're heading to Dr. Martinez's house, okay? It's late, and I'm pretty sure we're all starved. I know I am," I told them.

"Yeah! I'm so hungry I could eat, like, a horse! But a cooked one not like a smelly horse with fleas cause that's just gross. Ew, who would even eat a live horse? I bet Fang could. I swear, Fang's got a thing for eating weird creature thingys. Like remember that one time he caught us a weasel and it was sooooo nasty like I nearly-"

Iggy clamped a hand over Nudge's motor mouth, making her pout. She was a good kid and all, but I swear, that girl could talk my ear off.

When we finally arrived at my mom's house, it was around 9 o'clock PM. We all landed swiftly in her backyard, whipping our wings in before anyone could see them.

I then opened the door, letting myself in. I didn't need to knock since I was after all Dr. Martinez's daughter.

She was sitting in the kitchen with Ella, when she caught sight of us.

"Max," my mom called, smiling, as she walked over to hug me. She turned to the flock. "Hi kids," she greeted, motioning to the table. "Help yourselves."

They did just that, stuffing their faces like the half-starved bird kids they were. I joined them, before gulping down a large glass of chocolate milk. Ah, I love the stuff.

My mom took a seat at the head of the table, before announcing. "You guys came just in time. I have something to tell you all."

"We know," piped Angel. "What is it?"

My mom smiled, before pulling out something that seemed to be a bit too familiar. A uniform. "I've signed you all up. You're going to school."

I nearly spat the chocolate milk all over the table, coughing violently. "_What_?" School?! We didn't go to _real_ school since...well, never!

"That's right," Mom said, much to the incredulous looks on my flock's faces. "You're just kids, and after all you've been through, I thought it's best that you guys get a chance to have a learning experience."

Iggy scoffed loudly at that. "Learning experience? Seriously?"

"Yes, _seriously_," Dr. Martinez answered, walking over to us. "This is a special school for special people. Well, specifically speaking, it's an Academy."

"Oh cool!" exclaimed Nudge, bouncing in her seat. "Are there dorms?"

My mom nodded. "Yes there are. And uniforms as you can see," she held the uniform up higher, making me choke. Oh god, there was a _skirt_. My worst nightmare has come true.

"And what exactly is this academy called?" I asked, not too thrilled about the skirts.

"Gakuen Hetalia," both Angel and my mom answered at the same time. "Also known as World Academy," Angel chirped, smiling innocently.

_Angel_...I thought. That little she demon read Dr. Martinez's mind again.

_Hey!_ I heard her voice ring in my head._ I'm not a she demon. _

"Hey Dr. Martinez_,_" Gazzy chirped from his spot, turning to the dark haired woman, his mouth full of Cheetos. "Is the school in America?"

"Yes. And you guys will be starting next week."

I widened my eyes. "Next we-?!"

"Just to try," she interrupted smoothly, tucking her curly hair behind her ear.

Fang and I exchanged looks, and I could tell he wasn't too thrilled about the idea either. Same with Iggy. On the other hand however, all the younger kids actually looked exited to go to school.

"...fine," I grit out, sighing in defeat. We'll go just for their sake. "But if there is even a _whiff_ of danger at this 'World Academy'," I started, standing up sharply. "Then we are flying the heck outta there."

* * *

**Hope you guys like! This is my first Maximum Ride/Hetalia crossover fanfic!**

**This takes place after TAE, so Max, Fang, and Iggy are 14, Nudge is 11, Gazzy is 8, and Angel is 6. **

**Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

One week later...

I woke to the the sound of Nudge screaming into my poor, sensitive ear. "Max! Max! Max! Wake up!" she exclaimed, shaking me.

Groaning, I swiped at her hands, before lazily sitting up in my bed. "What?" I drawled, wiping my eyes.

She smiled widely, showing off her uniform. "Look at it! Isn't it cute?" Nudge gushed, twirling around. She wore a red striped skirt with suspenders that cut at the knee, a crisp white shirt, and a navy blazer with the school emblem on it. It contrasted nicely with her mocha skin, and her hair was done to perfection.

Preppy much, eh Nudge?

"I suppose," I replied, standing up. Seeing Nudge move towards me with big chocolate eyes, I added. "...What's your point?"

"My point is," she began, taking something out of my closet. "That you would look totally cute too! So pretty please with sprinkles on top can you wear your uniform? _Please_?" she begged, hoping that I would melt.

"No can do, crackerjack," I replied firmly, shaking my head. "There's _no way_ you're getting me to wear a skirt." What can I say? It's terribly inconvenient in a fight, and it's too short in my opinion.

Nudge's glossed lips formed a pout. "Aww. But what will you wear? You have to wear the uniform," she said.

"I'll wear something with pants, that's what I'll wear," I answered simply, making my way to the washroom.

I then washed the dirt off my face, brushed my teeth, and attempted to comb my messy hair. Once I got through most of the tangles, I headed to the kitchen, where Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy were munching on cereal.

"Morning Max," Angel chirped, as she ate another spoonful of Fruit Loops. I smiled back at her, ruffling Gazzy's hair as I walked by him.

"Morning guys," I replied, grabbing a couple protein bars from the cabinet. I then sat beside Iggy, grinning. "Hi Ig, don't you look strapping," I teased, making the blind boy hit my arm.

"Shut up," he muttered, though I could tell from his upturned pink lips that he was smiling.

I hit his arm back playfully. "Hey, don't sass the Head Honcho," I answered, making him scoff.

"Head Honcho? You talking about me?" My mom joked. She was standing in the doorway with Fang, who was dressed in navy striped pants, a white shirt, and a buttoned up navy blazer, similar to Nudge's.

His dark hair was slightly mussed, and he looked downright sexy.

Oh _god_. Bad Max. You did not just think that...

_Teehee_. I heard Angel's soft giggling enter my thoughts. _You guys are perfect for each other._

_Angel get out of my head_! I thought back at her, giving the blonde a stern look.

"C'mon Max," Nudge called, smiling excitedly. "We're going to the Academy now!"

"I call shotgun!" I declared, running to the driveway, my luggage slung over my shoulder.

Iggy however, darted right past me, shouting. "Not if I get there first!"

"Hey I wanted shotgun!" Gazzy protested as he ran after us, making Dr. Martinez chuckle lightly as the three of us raced to the car.

Turns out Iggy got there first, so I ended up in the backseat, crammed between Fang and Angel while Nudge and Gazzy sat behind us.

As our car pulled out of the driveway, I mentally prepared myself for the long ride to come and prayed that the beans Gazzy ate earlier on didn't digest just yet.

But, after just 5 minutes of driving...

"Oh god Gazzy, my _nose_!"

Just my luck.

* * *

**And chapter two is up! Thanks for all the positive feedback in the first chappie, I really appreciate it! Keep it up please! :D**

**Remember, reviews inspire me to update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Hetalia.**

* * *

We had finally arrived at the school, and I resisted the urge to shout 'Alleluia!' at the sky. What? When your stuffed in a car for two hours with a chatterbox, a kid with digestive problems, and two pyromaniacs...well, let's just say the result is not pretty.

We all piled out out of the car like wild animals, desperate to get some fresh air, when I got a good look at World Academy.

It was _huge_, like medieval-castle huge! And it looked expensive too. There was a large marble staircase that led to the main building, complete with little fossils inside (which I have to admit, is kind of cool), and the windows were all glass, presumably bullet proof.

Gazzy let out an awe-filled "wow", making Iggy demand that he describe what the school looked like, in full detail.

Nudge was practically screaming in exitement, bouncing all over the place like a rubber ball. "Max, oh my god it's like a dream come true! This looks awesome!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, looks can be deceiving," I answered. This place may look all fine and dandy, but it could be hiding a major secret. Or worse.

I turned to Angel, whose blue eyes were studying the school, her face scrunched up in concentration. "Angel, you ok?" I asked her, the girl glancing up at me.

Her seriousness was gone in an instant, and she smiled, a bit too cheery for my liking. "Ya, I'm fine," she answered, making me eye her suspiciously.

"C'mon Ig, let's bomb the place!" I heard Gazzy shout, making my whip my head in their direction.

Noticing my death glare, the blonde put his hands up in surrender, quickly saying, "I was just kidding!"

I gave him the 'I got my eye on you' sign right before my mom called from up ahead. "Kids, I'm going to go in now and talk with the principal! You can come if you like!"

Not wanting to miss out (oh boy was I going to grill him with questions), I quickly caught up to my mom, the flock following suite.

We were like a stampede; shoving the big, glass doors open and running in the halls crazily, with Gazzy and Iggy shouting at the top of their lungs.

"Guys, calm down," I told them; geez, maybe I shouldn't have given them that coffee this morning...

"Hey, let the blind guy have some fun, ok?" Iggy answered haughtily, before nearly walking into a wall.

I laughed at that, Fang showing a hint of a smile on his lips.

When we arrived at the registration office, my mom walked straight to the principal's office, her knuckles tapping the door.

It opened, and a middle-aged man, maybe in his early forties, greeted us. He had rich tanned skin, dark brown hair, stubble on his chin, and honey brown eyes. He had this warm smile on his face, and moved aside so that we could enter.

"Come in," he said, his voice having a thick Italian accent.

I stared at the man suspiciously, and, after deeming him harmless, went inside the office, Fang by my side. I could tell that he was studying the office too, probably memorizing possible escape routes.

That's my boy; I taught him well.

The principal motioned for us to sit in the leather chairs in front on his desk, but I kept my feet firmly planted on the ground. So did the rest of us. Well, except for my mom.

"Hello Principal Vargas," she greeted, smiling.

He smiled back, and answered cheerfully. "Hi Mrs. Martinez," he said, before eyeing us. "And these are the children?"

She nodded, the principal turning to us. "Welcome to World Academy," he cheered, his brown eyes twinkling. "I'm Principal Vargas, and you are?"

I didn't respond, only crossing my arms.

When the principal realized I wasn't planning on answering, he spoke up. "Max, isn't it?" Principal Vargas said, making me stare in shock. How did he know my name?!

"And you're probably wondering why you are at World Academy, right?" he started, walking over to me. He cleared his throat, smiling widely. "Well, this is a special school for special people. And frankly, I've heard about you and your family's talents, Max."

Quick as a bullet, I had him pinned against the wall, gripping his collar menacingly. "How do you know about us?" I growled at him, my eyes narrowed. "Are you working for the School?"

My mom put a hand on my shoulder, trying to pull me away from the principal. "Max!" she reprimanded, frowning. "Let go of the poor man, I told him."

I kept my grip on him, turning to my mom. "What?! Why?!" Why would she tell a _stranger_ about our secret?! Is my mom really a whitecoat? Did she betray us? A million questions whizzed in my head, and I didn't notice Principal Vargas shift in his spot.

In seconds, he grabbed my wrist and we flipped positions, with him pinning me against the wall instead. It was too fast, inhumanly fast. I stared at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"What _are_ you..?" I said, the principal only smiling in response.

"This school is called World Academy, right?" he chimed, making me nod slowly. "Well, it's called that for a reason. Do you know why?"

"Um...it's multicultural...?" I guessed, raising an eyebrow.

Principal Vargas shook his head lightly, tutting. "No, Max. It's a school specifically designed for countries."

Wow. I wasn't expecting _that_.

"Holy crap," I muttered, backing away. "So are you a...?"

He nodded. "Yes. I'm Ancient Rome, or Grandpa Rome, as some of the students call me."

"But, if everyone here in World Academy is a country...then what are we doing here?" I questioned sharply, crossing my arms.

He just smiled. "I heard you're supposed to save the world, Maximum Ride," Principal Vargas started. "But in order to do that, the world has to save you."

"...What the heck is that supposed to mean?!"

* * *

**And there you have it! Max and the gang meet Grandpa Rome! :D**

**Hope you like!**

**Review please!**


End file.
